Paranoia
by CartoonedDiva
Summary: (Events happen after Blood Covered manga Some things are a little twisted with Book of Shadows.) After escaping Heavenly Host Elementary with their lives, what do the remaining Kisaragi students do with themselves? Do they join the many that forgot about their friends, or do they hold dear the precious memories of the forgotten? I DON'T own Corpse Party, or cover image!
1. Chapter 1 Heavenly Host Elementary

_~CD (CartoonedDiva) has watched walkthroughs of Blood Covered...Repeated Fear, Book of Shadows, read the mangas, and watched the OVA, but this is my own story from after Blood Covered...Repeated Fear manga. Some points in the story have twists from Book of Shadows ,the game, because it makes it more...interesting? Plus, I'll say it now, spoilers ahead for Blood Covered, Book of Shadows, and [prologue] Blood Drive. PoVs changes throughout the story from Heavenly Host and the real world.~_

* * *

She paced down the dark, empty hallways with her arms wrapped around her stomach. The eerie noises, and distant moaning from other souls made a cold shiver run down her demented spine. Her lower lip quivered as she begun down the stairs. Even in death, the school still chilled her to the few bones she had. She's been walking around the demolished demotions for what feels like ages now, with still no sign of any life. The sound of the creaking boards under foot gave sound to the unearthly school. She got chills as soon as she passed the infirmary. The sound of flies and smell of rotting meat struck her by surprise. She put her hand over her mouth and slowly trooped foreword. As she walked ahead, something squished beneath her foot, giving a 'pssht' sound that filled the soundless hallways with noise. Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked up at the darkened wall. She shrieked and dashed away from the entrails, innards, and pulverized intestines covering the wall, and floor.

_The contents of my stomach. No! Why must I look like that? _She stopped to catch her breath ahead of the third floor steps. She lowered her head, gasping for air. _I'm so alone in this horrid place. _Tears rolled down her cheeks as she flung her back against the wall and slid down, covering her eyes. She sobbed heavily until she couldn't anymore. She stood up and wiped her tears away from her eyes. She walked down to the first floor, noticing a puddle of wax on the dusty floor. She knelt down next to the puddle and smiled weakly. _Shinozaki._ _Hmmn, I do wonder if you all made it out alive... _She stood up and walk down stairs. The first floor was covered in decaying corpses that she'd never seen. She staggered past them and the entrance. Tiny shoe's decorated the floor. _Why are there so many shoes? They're so tiny. _She advanced to the second wing doors, and looked at them. The large doors seems to be painted in place or a decoration to the eye, but when you pushed on the doors, they swung open.

She glanced around at the wicked sight that was all around her. Corpses lorded the grounds as with endless forests. _So many dead bodies_. _ I've never seen this many before. Not even in the school. Did these people...kill themselves?_ She continued foreword cautiously, looking towards all the corpses. _ Some are so tiny, junior high maybe? _She kept walking until she reached the large doors. _This is it, huh? The second wing that I've heard about?_ She placed her hands on the decrepit doors, and pushed in. The doors swung open without resistance. The air seemed heavier than the main building. The smell of rotting meat and death filled the entrance. She walked on ward, covering her nose. _That smell...it smells like, but it can't be._

She walked towards the smell. The aroma grew unbearable as she walked into the hall producing the horrid smell. On the ground in front of her laid a rotting corpse of a young man, around her age maybe. His innards, and intestines were ripped right from his body, like he was a gutted fish. His face showed no sign of life what so ever, and his eyes watched the ceiling lifelessly. The smell he gave off was excruciating, it filled the whole hall. This boy couldn't have died that long ago, there was no sign of decaying. She staggered back as tears began to fill her eyes. A faint, male voice filled her head, echo the same things over, and over. _Kizami, why? Why? It hurts. It hurts so much. Kiz...a..mi. I thought I was your friend. It hurts. It hurts so much. Why?_ Her knees shook until her feet gave way from beneath her. She placed her hand on her head as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She slowly slid her hand down her head, and covered her mouth in fear. Tears started streaming down her cheeks. _This used to be a living being just a few hours ago. Walking, breathing, talking with his friends. Now, he's just a clump of intestines, and rotting meat sprawled out on the old flooring. His rancid odder too. Whoever did this sure had fun with it. I know this poor souls' feelings. His pain, and agony must be excruciating. He probably wouldn't want me looking at his body for too long. It must be overly embarrassing. _She placed her hands on the ground, pushing herself up.

Soon after leaving the boys body, and heading until the nearest hall, she noticed her hands began to ooze a sticky, crimson red like liquid._ My hands all the way to my shoulders blades are trounced in that rancid smelling liquid. Blood. The way you die, is the way you die, right? Heh, I wouldn't be bleeding for no reason exactly. _She shrugged it off, and began down the hall, with blood soaked hands. She pushed foreword until she reached the corpse covered stairs. She walked ahead, and scanned the decomposing stairs case. She headed upward until she reached the top. The silences on this floor was unbearable, something seemed off. As she kept walking, trails of blood began to appear on the ground below her feet, along with small shards of glass. Her heart pounded hard as she followed the faint tracks. The faint red marks covered the ground began to darken until they were a deep crimson red. "W-what the hell? This blood is fresh! And these glass shards." She continued ahead, noticing a small, blood soaked object at her feet. She reached down, and grabbed it, without looking at it, clutching it tightly. The blood caked object had been a cell phone. A very similar one too. _No...no... _Glass shards cracked under foot as she preceded onward Shards, and shards of razor sharp glass decorated the floor, most drench in blood. From tiny pieces to large weapons, this glass was not just for decoration. She walked on reaching a shattered window, most parts soaked in blood. She quaked in fear as she leaned over the window, looking out to dead that laid at the bottom. Someone ha defiantly killed themselves. She looked down at the phone in her grip, then back down to the decaying bodies. _This blood, it's fairly new. I think I should go look down there. Maybe they're alive!_

She darted away from the window. She ran down the stairs, following the blood tracks' stains until they completely disappeared. The remains of the poor, dismembered boy wasn't on her mind at all this time. She ran right past him without second thoughts. _I'm so sorry, but I have no time at the moment to sympathies with. _She ran as fast as possible to the demolished doubled doors. She pushed on them with slight force. The doors gave way, and opened with ease. She dashed out, and started calling out to the endless woods. She loosened her grip around the phone until it slipped out of her grip, and onto to walkway, making a thud sound when it hit the ground. She crept towards the railing, and searched the area. She leaned foreword to examine closer as what seemed to be a child's voice began to mumble in her ear. "Don't go out there. Stay away." She looked behind her, but to her avail, nothing was there. _I need to. I have to see what lies beyond this point! _She positioned her hands on the corroded fence, and started to leap over the fence. Her feet hit the ground with a thunk. Blood dripped down her torn skirt, and down her pale legs.

She groaned as she paced ahead. Rain poured down onto her blood soaked, messy hair. The blood poured out from her dismembered head, and jaw. She walked foreword, examining the deluged bodies. Blood couldn't dry with the down poor, and the fresh blood that she'd been tracking been washed away. Most of the corpses looked contemporary, brand new. _Did all of these people commit suicide, or were they killed by the children spirits? They're so many. I feel bad for them. _She walked on foreword as washed up glass shards began pooling around her feet. "Huh?" She bent down, picking up a shard of glass off the ground, and inspected it. "There's blood on these pieces, but the rain should have washed it away, right?" The dull glass blade was covered in blood. Fresh blood. She advanced towards the forest, following the crushed arrangements of glass. The aroma of blood filled her nostrils as a corpse began to form ahead of her. She rushed forward, noticing the familiar gakuran, and ID card not so far behind. Tears formed in her eyes as she cautiously walked on.

The male corpse sprawled out in front of her was surely dead, and was strangely familiar, but it couldn't be. _No, no. I'm just imagining things. _She dropped to her knees, tiny beads of blood dripping from the corners of her lips, and started sobbing. "No! Please, let it be a dream. Let it be my imagination! This can't be! No!" Tears rolled down her cheeks, and down her chin as she kept sobbing. _Make this nightmare stop! Please! Why must this be happening to me? _The tears kept coming, replacing new ones when she'd wipe them away. The rain continued to poor down onto her, soaking her to the bone. The area that she'd fallen to had become strikingly cold. _Had someone been watching me the whole time? Did someone see me crying?_ Something, or someone cold touched her shoulder. It chilled every inch of her, making every single hair on her body stick up. _Someone had been watching me, b-but it's not that_ strange. Her soft sobbing begun to die away until she could only hear the sound of the rain against building, and the faint breathing behind her.

"Calm down," the male voice begun to speak behind her, moving closer, and closer with each heartbeat.  
"There's no need to cry," Tears welded up in her eyes again as she lowered her head down, taking glances at the bloody corpse.  
"Mayu."

Tears rolled down her cheeks once again as she turned around, and flung herself at him. "Shige-nii! Why? Why," she hollered out. He pulled her into his embrace, letting her crying into his chest. "Shh, shh. Let it all out. Not everyone can survive a place like this." He placed his hand on top of her head, brushing down her matted hair as she sobbed furiously, "Shige-nii, why'd you have to die?" He looked down to his corpse, letting out a slight snicker, "it's not like I'd survive in the real world for long anyway," looking back down at the sobbing girl, "Mayu..." His depressed sigh snapped her out of her trance. She looked up at him, her bright green eyes filled with tears, "but," she began. He wiped away the remaining tears with his torn sleeve, and cracked a slight smile, "there's no way I'd be able to live in the real world after passing through here."  
_How can he look at me, and smile? I must look so disturbing. Stomach churning. I wouldn't care if he ran from me, I'd do the same. I probably look horrific! _

"Mayu? You don't look so well, how about we find somewhere you can rest for awhile? Does that sound good," he muttered as he begun to stand up. _I got so caught up with finding Shige-nii, that I totally forgot about how much pain I was in. _"Ah, yeah," she said in distress, getting off her knees. _I am in a lot of pain. Being slammed through the infirmary doors, dragged across the ground at high speed, and being splattered against the wall, taking my final breathes as a scream, to never again as a living being. How could I forget? _"Mayu, come on," he said as he glanced down at her. She nodded rapidly, clinging onto his arm with a soft smile. He grunted quietly as they began foreword.

_I have Shige-nii, but what is it worth? It would have been for the better if he had escaped with the rest. The rest. I'll never see them again. Their happy smiles, and giddy laughter, it always made me happy. But all my friends, my family, there's no way in seeing you. I didn't even say goodbye...if I had one more chance to see you all, I'd take it in a heartbeat._

* * *

_~By the way, italicized is when the character is thinking. If you didn't know, a gakuran is a type of Japanese uniform. So, how was this chapter!? Most of this was written down when I got bored, so much of it is messy context, sorry. Also, the way I imagine the spirits are way different. They're just like people, but with a bit of a eerie blue, or red glow to them. Kinda like the __revenants in the OVA_! More to come! I promise! I hope you all enjoyed.~  
~RANDOM UPDATE FROM THE FUTURE: I've been going through my chapters, and fixing messy context, grammar, spelling, ect. Over the chapters, you'll see a dramatic change, so if you don't like my writing style in this chapter, it changes. I just wanted to inform you about that.~


	2. Chapter 2 Heavenly Host Elementary

_~The first few chapters are in Heavenly Host or Tenjin because it's easier to write/type. I will include Kurosaki and everyone from there, besides Kizami, because he's the anatomical modal if you didn't know that! Also, many others like, Chihaya, Nana, Nari, a little of Naho here and there, Yuki as the new Sachiko, Ryou, Tokiko, maybe Yoshie, the tiniest bit of Ms. Yui, and I'll continue with Morishige and Mayu. Am I forgetting anybody? Haha, of course. SEIKO!~ _

* * *

She sat on the ground clenching her bloody arm tightly. At her weakened state, she could die any moment now. _Maybe I shouldn't have given my paper scrap to Shinozaki. I don't want to die, not yet! My name is Shishido Yui. My students and I from Kisaragi Academy class 2-9 preformed the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm for a student that was transferring schools the next day, but it didn't end well. I woke up here. In this damned school. Heavenly Host Elementary. The school that preceded Kisaragi over 30 years ago. _Yui gasped for air at the sharp pain in her side. Blood was pouring out of her left arm continuously. Her back, and sides were torn to shreds from knives and glass pieces.

_After we preformed the charm, we ended up in this hellish school. Me, Kishinuma, and Shinozaki were trapped together. This school has different dimensions, were we could_ never_ meet the others. I heard a scream from one of my students, Nakashima, so, I went to investigate. I knew deep down in the pit of of my stomach that I'd never find her, but it was worth a shot. I wandered into a eerie classroom while search for her. The moment I walked into that classroom, I knew there was something wrong there. The air was much heavier than the other classroom. Death was inevitable. _She coughed up blood as a dark, sticky liquid formed a pool around her legs. _I fought for my life with a unfortunate revenant while being crushed by a decomposing cabinet. Knives from the shelves were forced into my back. It spared me with what little time I had left._

_An earthquake occurred, and Shinozaki, Kishinuma, Mochida, Yuka, and Nakashima ended up finding me in my weak state. Shinozaki explained everything. Suzumoto, Shinohara, and Morishige. I'm so sorry. I''m your sensei! I should have protected you! She also informed me about the way out and how to preform it. One may need there 'Sachiko Ever After' paper scrap to reverse to charm to return to the real world. She also mentioned her missing paper scrap. I gave her mine. And, that's where my story ends._

_I'm stuck in this school until I die from thirst, hunger, or blood loss, which won't be that long from now__. _She looked up at the damp ceiling as blood continued to flow out of her weak body. She snickered. "I'm so close to death, I can taste it." Blood filled her mouth, and poured out the corners of her lips. "At least when I die, I'll be able to see my students again," she sighed dauntingly. "Too bad this pain will last an entirety. That's what I deserve for not assuring safety on my students."

She closed her eyes as a smile crossed her lips while her head began to lower. _I never told Tsukasa how I felt about him. The feelings I felt for him. _Tears rolled down her cheeks as her arms went limp, the blood stopped rushing out of her open wounds, and to slow trickles of tiny beads. She gasped once more, then everything went silent. Dead silence struck the school. _No Heaven, no Nirvana, no Paradise. An eternity stuck in this school feeling an endless torment. _

* * *

_ ~Writing/typing this almost made tears come to my eyes. I know it was a pretty short chapter, but still, it's pretty sad. To me I guess, Yui is one of my favorites. DON'T JUDGE! It does get a little depressing, once I think about a story for Naomi.~_


	3. Chapter 3 Kirasagi Academy

_~First chapter that involves the survivors of Heavenly Host or Tenjin. I don't have much of a story yet for the Byakudan High students, Naho, Musashigawa Girls' Middle School, Morishige and Mayu, Ms. Yui, the ghost spirits, and Seiko. Maybe Kizami...I also forgot to add if you readers have enjoyed it so far! Follow this story, review it, and give lovely ideas on stuff I should write about.~_

* * *

She stood there looking out her class's window as tears rolled down her cheeks. The sun had already begun to go down, and she should had been getting home. She had someone waiting for her, but it didn't matter. She placed her hand against the window as memories flooded through her head. Her sobbing echoed throughout the whole empty classroom. It had been a few days since they'd escaped. Nobody besides herself, and the others remember they're friends who died there. They've all been forgotten. Whipped from existence. Every picture they'd had been in, they're faces had been blackened out.

She had done the worst of them all. She murdered one of her classmates. Not just anybody, but her best friend. Telling everyone of her classmates was the worst part. She couldn't keep living with herself knowing these horrible things. Nobody believes her, not even her own mother. How can she continue in living knowing that she murdered her best friend, but nobody knows about it? She pounded her fist against the window as her sobbing grew louder.

"N-Naomi, is that you," A male voice muttered as he entered the classroom. "I heard crying from in here, and thought I'd check it out." She refused to face him. Nobody should see her face. Not after what she had done. "Go away, Satoshi." He came closer, putting his books down on the nearest desk , "Naomi, I know how you're feeling, but it wasn't your fault." She turned around in a fit of rage, "how should you know how I feel? I am the one at fault! I killed Seiko! I hung her! I saw it with my own eyes," she cried out. Satoshi grabbed her, pulling her into a tight hug, "it wasn't you! That school, that place, it does weird things to you! You would never do that! Naomi, you'd never do those things to Seiko. She was your best friend, the closest person to you."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, then began sobbing. She burred her face into his shirt, wailing, and screaming, "Seiko! Seiko! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I wish I would've apologize sooner!" He rubbed her back, trying to calm her, "there, there, let it out," he whispered to her as she sobbed loudly, "it'll be okay." She gripped the back of his shirt tightly, refusing to let go, "I don't deserve to live anymore! I deserve to pay for my actions!" He looked down at her as she bawled into his chest. "Naomi, Shinohara wouldn't want to see you like this. She'd want to see you happy, and you know that. It's not your fault." _How could he say such things? I __**killed**__ Seiko! It's all my fault. _She released her grip on his shirt, and pushed away from his grasp, "Satoshi..."

Her head hung low as she backed away, tears dripping to the tiled floor. "Quit bull shitting me! Seiko wouldn't want me to be happy! Not after what I did!" Her words struck him hard, like an arrow to the heart. He backed up, looking down to the floor, then back to her, "Naomi," he began, but her remarks were faster. "Shut up! Your sweet talking isn't going to work! Seiko would want me to die! I should have died in that hellish place, not her," she wailed, looking up at Satoshi. He took a few steps towards her, looking down to her with pleading eyes, "She wouldn't want that, you know that! Shinohara wanted you happy," he said, reaching down to grab her hand, "That means you have to continue to live, for Shinohara's sake. She wanted you to. Even if all those events did happen, remember all the happy memories you, and her had."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks once again as Satoshi's hand touched her's softly, "S-Satoshi, but when I'm happy, I'll forget about Seiko, and the others existence." He took her hand in his, and smiled weakly at her, "of course you won't. How could you? Shinohara, Ms. Shishido, Suzumoto, and Morishige were our friends. All the memories you had with them. You'll always remember them." _He isn't wrong. Even if I didn't have many memories with Ms. Yui, or Morishige, they still were my friends. _He wiped away the tears on her cheeks, looking at her with a cheeky smile, "come on, Naomi. How about I walk you out?"

She looked up at him, and smiled, "okay. Thank you." He released her hand with a soft squeeze, looking over at the classroom's clock that hung above the door, "No need to thank me. It's getting late, it's almost past seven. We should be getting home." She nodded, and smiled faintly as he looked down at her, putting his large hand on her head. He laughed as he began to mess her hair up. She shrieked as her face began to blush a bright pink.  
"Satoshi!"  
"There's the Naomi that everyone's come to know, and love!"  
The signs of her crying had fated away until there were dry stains of the remaining tears on her cheeks. She ran her fingers through her hair, fixing the mess that Satoshi just made of her hair. _Oh Satoshi. You're always so chippy. Even in the roughest times, you can always raise my spirits up. _She smiled to herself while Satoshi glanced down at her. His soft smile, and his dark brown eyes were looking down at her. It was like he was staring right through her.

They stood in silence until the class bell struck 7:30. Satoshi shook his head, looking away from his gaze, and over to the clock, "Ahh, it's that late, huh? We should be heading on home." _I almost forgot how late it was! Mother must be so worried about me! _"O-oh, yeah. I forgot how late it was for a moment there." He picked his books up off the desk he'd set them at, and began to walk towards the door. "D-do you mind if I...walk you home" he asked quietly as he looked over his shoulder, and fixed his gaze back to her. _Is he 'asking' to walk me home?!  
_"Hmmn?"  
"I-I don't want you to get hurt while walking home alone. I'm asking if I may accompany you home" he shyly stuttered. Her cheeks lite up red as every inch of her began to heat up, "Of course you can," she uttered nervously, "I don't mind at at all!"

She walked ahead, avoiding eye contacted, and slid open the door. They walked out , and headed through the school. The school was completely empty, besides the few clubs that had still hadn't ended. She glanced down the the floor as it hit her. Her friends were in those clubs, but nobody remembers that they were. They preceded foreword, reaching the entrance doors. Naomi pushed on the doors, walking out to the school grounds. The sun had just set behind the mountains. _How pretty. I wonder if Seiko, and the others miss these kind of sights. _She sighed to herself as they begun their walk home.

Their walk was strangely quite. Neither of them had made a sound. The sounds of the environment filled the air as they walked in towards the setting sun. The silence was unbearable. _This walk is so awkward. Thank God we're almost to my house. _They walked up to the small house with the porch lights turned on. "Oh, we're here," she murmured. She turned to Satoshi, smiling brightly. He smiled back, looking down at her. Her smile soon fated away as she leaned closer to Satoshi's cheek.  
"Thank you for walking me home." Her lips met his cheek suddenly, and quickly as she backed away, and dashed into her house.

She ran up her stairs, and into her room without consulting with her mother. She shut the door behind her, and slid into her bed. Her hand reached for the nearest pillow. She grabbed one, shoving her face into, and letting out a loud scream. _I-I did it! I really did it! Seiko would be so proud of me!_

_Seiko..._Her screams turned into sobs as memories of her dead friend came flooding back into her head. _Seiko! I should have apologized! I never meant to hurt you! You must hate me! ... No. What are you thinking, Naomi? _She quiet down her sobbing, and reached down into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a small, pink phone, and flipped it open. An image of Seiko appeared as she flipped the phone open. Tear streamed down her cheeks as she looked at the picture. All her facial features were gone. Her face was blacked out. She opened her photos, and scanned through them. She stopped at a certain picture of her, and the rest of class 2-9 at the cultural festival. The photo seemed normal, but her friends that were killed in Heavenly Host face's were blackened out.

_Seiko, Ms. Yui, Suzumoto, Morishige. I'm so sorry. Why did this happen to us?! _She flipped her phone to her messages. The loud 'ding' of her message tone shook her up. She just received a message. She clicked on it, and smiled to herself. _'Naomi. Can we talk tomorrow in class, maybe?' ~Satoshi _

She giggled, clenching her phone in her grasp tightly, "Oh, you." Her face heated up as she exited the message. The several messages from Seiko from when they were trapped still lingered around. Each message intending on saying the same thing. '_No Hard Feelings'. _Tears rolled down her cheeks, hitting the surface of the phone. _Seiko. Why? I killed you, but you still don't feel hatred towards me? Seiko... _Her small tears turned to sobs as she clenched her phone tighter.

_Seiko! You were just laughing with me a few days ago! I don't want to live anymore knowing that you'll never see me grow up. Knowing we can't be together forever. I don't deserve to live anymore! Seiko! I know what you'd say. You'd tell me to be strong, and fight on, but I can't! Seiko, I need you!_

* * *

_~Naomi's like my favorite character, (haters gonna hate) and seeing her like this is just sad. She's breaking down. I mean, who wouldn't? If you killed __**your **__best friend, you'd probably act just like Naomi. There so much more to come, so please, stick around!~_


	4. Chapter 4 Shinozaki Household

_~This chapter is basically a fill in chapter with a lot of meaning to it, you could say. I still don't have much of a story for the other characters __**outside **__of Heavenly Host, and I'd like to write other stories, including your ideas! Like I aaalways say, blah, blah, blah, ideas, blah, blah, blah, gimme.~_

* * *

She glanced up at the ticking clock above her head as the hour hand began to approach the small 10 symbol. She placed her hand on her head, and set her gaze back to the glowing light of the computer screen. Books, and scattered notebook paper loitered her desk's surface. She groaned in displeasure as she lowered her hand onto the mouse, scrolling down the page. She yawned with a grunt, "I just don't get it," she hollered out.

The 'tap tap' of footsteps approached her room along with a sleepless call, "Ayumi? Are you alright?" She turned around in her chair, focusing on the door. "Knock, knock, coming in," she said while opening the door. Ayumi lowered her head as she entered the room, "Onee-chan..." She walked over to her, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder as she kneed down next to her. Her gaze met Ayumi's as she raised her head to look her in the eyes. "You can tell me, I'm your onee-chan," she muttered. She nodded while letting out a distressful sigh, "I just don't get any of this."

_Why ask? Hinoe, you wouldn't understand this. I know how you comprehend well with everything occult, and what not, but this is straight up insane! Onee-chan, I need your help with this! _Hinoe looked behind her, setting her eyes to the glinting screen. "Saenoki Naho? You're reading Naho's blog again, huh? You can't get enough of her," she remarked with a chippy giggle. She nodded rapidly, turning around in her desk chair, "h-huh-uh," she stuttered.

"What's so hard to understand here? That charm doesn't look so difficult," Hinoe stammered. "That's not-," she grunted, "the date," she muttered as she pointed to the monitor. _I'm pretty sure onee-chan won't follow a word a say when I tell her about Heavenly Host. Everything about our friends being forgotten. She wouldn't know! I need to play it cool. _"It's dated back to 2005. You don't think...something bad happened to Naho, do you," she gently asked. Shrugging it off with a small smile across her lips, she began with slight sympathy, "she's very busy. With books, and studies, she's probably so caught up with her work that she didn't have time to update." _If only you'd realize what I'm trying to tell you! _Ayumi smiled weakly as a quiet chuckle slipped her lips, "yeah, you're probably right." _No! No, Hinoe! You're so wrong! So, so wrong! I wish I could inform you! _

She scanned her desk, looking over the scattered mess of records, notebook scraps, and newspaper clippings. "Ayumi? Your desk is sure a mess. What are all these documents for," she stated. She looked ahead to the stack of disarranged books, "and the books. Kibiki Kou. Are you doing some kind of assessment for class. I'd be pleased to help you." She shook her head vigorously, "uh-huh, they're for a study of mine," she quaked. "Ah, I see. Well, it's getting late. I have much to do tomorrow. I'll see you in the morning," she yawned as she stood up, "goodnight," she muttered before heading out, shutting the door behind her. "Goodnight, onee-chan," Ayumi called out.

_A study of mine. Sure. I do wonder why though. Everyone that's passed through Heavenly Host, and that was unfortunately not able to make it out was wiped from existence. As what happened to our loved ones- Ms. Yui, Suzumoto, Morishige, and Shinohara. But then, how our these records clear to read? Naho's blog, Kibiki's books, every newspaper clipping that remarked their names, even the scraps of notes I found in the school! _She folded her arms, placing them down on her desk then, putting her head on her arms. _Why can't the existences of my friends fill others memories again? Why? _Tears rushed their way out quickly, and down her cheeks as she shut her eyes. _Gi-give them back to me..._

* * *

_~I've gotten like, literally two people that want Tsukasa in this book, but I can't! I'm sorry! I can't just throw a random Tsukasa in there! I'll make a Tsukasa, and Yui fanfic. I'd really like to. Give me some more ideas! Please! Fill my mind with ideas! I'm also gonna do some other coupling stories, the ones I like the most basically. Like I said in the beginning, this was kinda a fill in chapter, or a prologue to [prologue] 'Blood Drive', maybe? I don't even know. I really enjoy writing this, so, I hope all you enjoy reading it! Leave a review, or how about you follow the story, how 'bout go a little bit on the wild side, and favor this story while your at it!~ _


	5. Chapter 5 Heavenly Host Elementary

_~Back to Heavenly Host y'all. Time to enjoy someone else's misery! You know how much you love that kinda stuff! Blood, and gore. Mhhh. This chapter is kinda a spin off from Book of Shadows, even though my story is based from Blood Covered...Repeated Fear. You'll see. Well, I hope ya' enjoy this chapter! It's probably gonna be really short! Spoilers for 'Book of Shadows'; Chapter 4 [Purgatory] ahead. You have been warned. This chapter is rated **M** for misery.~_

* * *

She paced down the dark, muddy corridors as the sound of a hard, heavy object being dragged across the dirt haunted her thoughts. The only thing she could hear was the loud clinging of steel being dragged, and bodies being throw to the ground with tremendous force. She couldn't walk any longer. Her knees gave way beneath her. She collapse to the ground in a heap as dirt, and dust filled the air. She coughed as she brushed away the dirt on her matted skirt.

There was no way she could get up, not in the condition she was in. She pushed herself against the nearest mud slicked wall. The tightly packed mud stuck easily to her beat uniform. She basically clung to the wall, scared for someone to find her. Hurt her. But it wouldn't really matter. She was already dead.

*Flashback*  
She awoke from her unconscious dreaming to the pitch black room with a horrid smell to it. She rubbed the side of her head, looking around the room. Scattered things from spare futons to sharp objects that decorated the ground was what eye sight was able to see. Dim light shimmered through beneath the large door, giving in the tiniest of light. She followed the beaming streak, avoiding any sharp object. Her feet dragged her to the large, wooden door. She placed her hands on the splintery wood, feeling for the exact place to pull.  
"Ah!"  
She pulled on the rough handle, letting in the still light. She cautiously headed out of the storage room, and into the damp corridors. The air was musky, cold, and held an awful odor of rotting meat from a distance. She gazed around the halls as she paced on. Creaking from above filled the eerie halls along with faint sounds of flickering lights. She pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket, glimpsing at the time. "T-that can't be right," she stuttered. "This time reads 25:45." She slid her phone back into her pocket, shrugging off the situation, and began foreword once again.

She approached large structured, wooden doors, covered in dried blood, concealing a rancid aroma. She gripped the handles, and pulled with effortless strength. With a wave of horrid, nauseating odors, the doors swung open. She cautiously walked into the darkened room, gagging at the growth of aromas. She headed foreword, grazing buckets, and other objects with her exposed skin. She stopped in her tracks as the tingles in her thigh shot up. "I haven't realized how itchy my thigh was until now," she mumbled, reaching down to scratch her irritating thigh.

She brought her fingers to her face, examining the slimy, cold solid in her fingers. She rolled the object around in her fingers. The soft texture triggered her gag reflexes as she continued. "I-is this...skin," she choked as she brought the item closer to her eyes. "Is..this my skin," she questioned herself, anxiously rubbing her thighs. "Unngh!"  
Small pieces of skin covered her thighs, and knees. She screeched in horror, brushing her legs vigorously as the tiny pieces began to fall off. Her shaken scream echoed through the room as she fell back, hitting the rough dirt wall. The lights flickered on, filling the room with glistening light. Buckets, and buckets of a dark, syrupy like substance filled to the top decorated the room. Dried blood drenched the floors, and walls, giving off the rancid, rotting meat stench. Tools from axes, to small sewing scissors laid on one lone blood soaked, decrepitude table In the far corner of the filthy room laid a disorderly cabinet, trenched in dried blood from the hinges to the handles. But the masterpiece of the room was the bloody table in the center on the room. Bloody straps for holding something, or someone down covered the four corners of the table. Small beads of blood dripped off the wooden table as if something had just been murdered there.

She covered her mouth, screaming into her hands as tears soaked her eyes. _This must be a slaughter house. Yeah, nothing more than a slaughter house. _She uncovered her mouth, wiping away the tears rolling down her soft cheeks. She stumbled foreword, looking into a decomposing bucket. She gazed into the bucked in horror. It was loitered with maggots, and blood soaked hands of unfortunate victims. Hands from large innocent high school subjects to small junior high children hands. She backed away until her back hit the wall. Her yelps filled the room as footsteps approached the room. She covered her mouth, and shook herself out of her daze. _I-I need someplace to hide! But where? _She examined the room, quaking in fear while stumbling foreword. _Ah! The cabinet! Perfect! __  
_

She ran towards the decrepitude cabinet, grabbing the handles, and pulling the doors open with tremendous effort. The footsteps became closer with every heartbeat while she shoved herself into the cabinet, shutting the doors behind her. The creaking hinges of the entrance's door squeaked loudly as the piercing footsteps stopped in front of the table. She looked through the small crack left from closing the doors as the large man threw a small girl down on the table. The tiny girl screamed in agony as she examined in closer. _Oh god. S-she has no legs beneath the thighs! Who could do such things to such a small girl? _Dark, crimson blood poured out of her open wounds, like a waterfall. The man strapped her into the table as she struggled, and screaming for help, "MAAAAYUUU! NARRRRI!" He walked away as he scavenged through his tools. Her helpless screams echoed throughout the whole room.

He returned to her with large pliers in his grasp. He hovered over her, forcing her mouth open, and shoving the pliers in her mouth. Her weeps, and screams died down to short screams of agony. He pulled something out of her mouth with the pliers with tremendous force, and threw it to the side. It was the innocent girls tongue. Her horrific yelps slowly fated into dying gurgles. She choked on her own blood. She was dying right before her, and she couldn't do anything. The giant man moaned as he dropped the pliers, making a clinging sound as they hit the ground. She looked down to her knees, noticing she voided her bowels. _Please, don't notice me! Don't notice my...production!_ He groaned, then slowly began to leave the room. With a slam of the large door, the giant man was gone. She cracked open the door, stepping out of the cabinet.

The wet substance dripped down her thighs, and down her legs. She cautiously closed the cabinet behind her as she headed foreword. She slowly paced foreword noticing the tiny girl sprawled out on the table. Her mouth was agape with blood pouring out of every corner. Her mouth was full of blood, and her tongue was missing. She blankly stared up at the ceiling wide eyed with dried tears soaking her eyes, and once, soft cheeks. Her pupils were dilated, and the blood vessels in her eyes were clearly visible. She choked on her own blood. She was dead. Her body was still warm. Lukewarm to the touch. It was losing warmth fast. Her blood soaked legs were covered in faintly dried blood, and fresh blood that continuously poured from her body. They must have been sliced with a blunt object, it wasn't a perfect cut. The table was covered in her syrupy like, crimson red blood, and the previous dried blood from other subjects.

She backed away from the poor girl's corpse, and towards the door. _I shouldn't stay here long, what if that big man returns? _She looked back at the girl once more, and griped the handle of the wooden door. _I'm very sorry, I wish I could take you with me. _She pulled open the door, and took a few steps out. She looked up at the damp ceiling, and shuttered. The air was a lot colder than before. The sound of a blunt object dragging against the ground in the distance came closer, and closer. She stood still, investigating her surroundings. The sound moved in closer, and closer along with the faint sound of groaning. She looked towards the sound, but she was just a few seconds late. The blunt object came down crashing onto her head. She fell in a hep to the ground. _No! I don't want to die! Not yet! Save me! Mommy! Naho! _

A large man stood above her, welding a sledgehammer. He smashed her head again, and again until blood oozed from every corner of her head. There was no chance in survival. Her eyes stared lifelessly into the distance, tears dripping down her bloody cheek. Bead by bead, blood poured from the open wound in her head. Her vision became blurry with her own blood seeping into her eyes. The pain was excruciating, nothing like it can top what it felt like. All the blood rushed to her head, it felt like her head could explode at any moment. She could feel the blood vessels behind her eyes burst under the pressure. The last thing she saw was the large man, bringing the sledgehammer closer to her face, and a faint child's voice in the distance. "Hmm? What's this? ... Yummy," the child giggled. Her body went completely numb. She gasped for air, but it was useless. She died a painful death.

*Flashback over*

She plopped to the ground as blood seeped out of her open wound. She coughed up her own spit, spitting up blood. Tears formed in her eyes as she rubbed her nose with her forearm. "Naho, why didn't you come save me. You told me you were going to protect me, I wasn't going to get injured! Y-you lied to me," she mumbled to herself. "I wanna go home! Mommy," she yelped. She wiped the tears from her eyes, cracking a slight smile, "ah, the chocolate mom gave me!" She stuffed her hand into her skirt pocket to find nothing put lose strands of tread. "W-where's the chocolate mom gave," she asked herself panicky. _I should have kept a better eye on it. _She sat in silence, clutching her head. "It hurts," she groaned. "Naho, wherever you are, come, and save me," she muttered to herself.  
"You...miss someone...too," a cheery feminine voice asked. "Huh? Who's there," she turned her head to the side, looking up at the girl standing above her. Tiny beads of blood trickled from her mouth, and from eye sight, it looked as if she had some kind of rope burn around her neck. She giggled faintly with a cheeky smile as she brought her fingertips to her lips, "Oh, me? I'm Shinohara Seiko!"

* * *

_~Like the chapter? Leave a review, follow the story, or go on the wild side to favor this here story! Of course you knew that was Sayaka. Sayaka, Sayaka, Sayaka. Never trust a dirty whore like Naho, even if she's your best friend. I did a little bit of a Book of Shadows twist in there, if you didn't notice. Last you see an Seiko is in the bomb shelter, so she's probably still down there, same with Sayaka, that is through the game of course. Lesbian love! I know, short chapter, there will be longer chapters to come. Promise! Sorry it took me awhile to upload this chapter!~_


	6. Chapter 6

_~I didn't give this chapter a name because it jumps place to place. From a few different character in the real world so don't get confused! A lot of people been giving me ideas of things I've already been planning, which is fine, keep 'em coming, I wish to see more, but don't give the obvious ideas, please. I've already planned to do many things. I'm not oblivious with the things that happened in 'Book of Shadows'; prologue [Blood Dive]. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! This is were my chapters start getting longer. Woo!~_

* * *

She ran down the dark, cold halls as her ponytails flew in the heavy wind. Tears dripped down her face, and onto the damp floor. The sound of a blunt, large object being dragged across the wooden flooring echoed throughout the halls, closing in on her. She screamed, and yelped, but she made no noise. Nothing came out of her mouth, but quiet weeping. She turned the corner as boards creaked under foot. Walking ahead, something below her foot gave a distant 'psst' sound. She glanced down at the gloppy entrails, letting out a muffled scream.  
"Ahh ahhhh waaahh oooaauuuaaghh uhhhHH AHHHHH!"  
Blood soaked chunks of meat covered the wall, and ceiling. The floor was a mess of gory instantiates, and entrails, giving off a rancid odor. The nauseating wave of horrid aromas hit her, filling her head with sickening thoughts. The only things noticeable were the few strands of hair, and the mutilated right arm left from impact. But that wasn't it. This splatter on the wall was once a living being. Not just any living being, but a close friend of hers that died here. She wanted to scream her lungs out, but she couldn't. Only silently whimpers could escape her. "Ahhh ahh oooauuagh uuughln mhhn, Su-Suzumoto," she choked as tears rolled down her cheeks endlessly.

The tiny feminine voice of her friend echoed throughout her mind as she grasped her head. "It hurts...it hurts. Help me...help me, Shino-Shinozaki..." She ran ahead, leaving behind the mess of what once was her closest friend. _That voice. Was it...Suzumoto's? _She staggered on as the clanging of the object grew. _I'm so scared. I'm so scared!_ She ran forward, dodging the deep holes in the boards. She ran down as each stair creaked under foot. The groans of the large man closed in on her as she ran through the first floor. She examined her surrounding as the giant man's moans grew closer. She unknowingly ran to her right, towards the dark corridor. A small corpse was huddled in the corner. The body was most likely female. She looked ahead to the large wooden doors which were in the process of slowly withering away due to decapitation.

She gripped the handles, and pulled with tremendous effort as the 'thud' of footsteps moved in. The doors swung inwards as a cold breeze hit her face. She ran through the second wing's entrance way as fast as she could. Her body slammed against the door, making a large slam. Her hands automatically reached for the handles, and tugged on them forcefully. The doors gave in without resistance. She dashed in, slamming the deprecated doors behind her. With a few deep breaths, and a wipe of her brow, she pushed foreword. She covered her mouth as her muffled coughs blew into her hand. _The air is awfully heavy in here. I can barely breathe, and my head feels like it's splitting. _She winced at the horrible pain that struck her head. The splitting pain was unbearable, it felt as if her sanity was slowly withering away.

She walked into the next room as small beads of blood began to drip from her nose. In the middle of the room stood a large, tall figure. She stumbled foreword, towards the man with a relieved smile on her face. _Ah! Someone from Kisaragi! _She ran behind him, reaching up to his shoulder. With a faint sigh of relive, and a reluctant tap on the shoulder, her suppressed thoughts came clear. "Morishige! Y-you're alive," _but, he didn't make it back with us, isn't he..?_ "I have to tell you something you're not going to be so happy to hear," she murmured his slight distress. _But, he'd already know by now... _The faint light in the room gave an eerie chill to, not filling the area much, but she swore to herself that his gakuran was torn, showing signs of bloody skin. With notice to her words, his head slightly turned in her direction, "class rep, is that you? Is this news about Mayu perhaps?" With the 'clap' of the phone he held in his hand, and slipping it away into his chest pocket, he began to turn towards her. _It could just be the light, but to my eyes, his face looks like it's drenched in blood. _"Ahh ah, y-ye-," her words were cut off from the crack of thunder, followed by the distinguished glow of lightning that filled the room for a split second. His face was close enough that she could make out his facial features, and every drip of blood pouring out from the wounds on his head, "ah, the fantastic masterpiece outside the infirmary," he snickered with a wicked smiled on his demented face. Blood cascaded from every pore on his forehead that dripped onto his uniform. His words were muffled due to the blood concealed in his mouth that began slipping out. Glass glistened on his shoulders, and throughout his hair. Through the blood she could tell his face was pale. Paler than usual. _Wh-when I touched him, he was cold. Not the kind of cold you get in winter, but deadly cold. It's like the life was sucked right out of him. His body heat is completely gone! He-he is... _"Oh, my dear Mayu. She's beautiful now, isn't she, Shinozaki? So full of life, so...perfect," he choked followed by uncontrollable laughter. _This place has made him __go mad! I've got to get out of here_ quickly!

She backed away as he drunkenly stumbled towards her, "where are you going, Shinozaki? Don't you wish to be part of the collection as well," he muttered as he reached into his breast pocket, pulling out his blood caked phone. She ran towards the room's exit, not aware if the giant man welding the hammer was still following her. The hysterical laughter of Morishige stalked her from behind, "Oh, Shinozaki? Why are you running? There's nothing to run from." His torturous tone slowly fated into horrible screams of agony, and hysterical cries as she got farther away.  
"Ahhh ahh ouuuaaggh ahh uuuggahh waaahh! Mayu! Maaayu!"  
She panted as she reached the entrance door, placing her hands on the handles as tears began forming. _He was dead! He was beyond saving at the point. Every portion of sanity was drained from his body. Bu-but he was in so much agony it seemed. I'm so scared. So very scared. Mochida, Yui-sensei, Kishinuma! Wh-where are you? _ She wiped the tiny tears away, and yanked on the handles as the soothing air broke in. She headed foreword as another figure stood before her.

"Yui-sensei," she wailed as she ran foreword as if her feet had their own mind. Yui stood completely still with a sticky, dark substance oozing from an open wound on her bicep. Blood. Blood trickled down her arm bead, by bead forming dark streams that ran into each other, pooling on the ground below her lowered hand. Her eyes were blank. Just dilated pupils, and broken blood vesicles seen rising to the surface. There were no signal of live. They just stared blankly off into the distance as if in a daydream, but this was no daydream. But a horrible nightmare. Her body didn't move a bit either. Inhales, and exhales weren't seen what so ever. _Th-this can't be! _She cautiously stepped foreword, placing her hand on the ladies chilling shoulder. "Sensei? Are you alri-," the woman's cold expression suddenly changed to a saddened simper. Her mouth opened agape, but nothing was heard. Not a single word. Tears formed in her eyes, and began streaming down her cheeks as her body went limp.  
"Yui-sensei!"  
Her body collapsed in a hep in front of the quaking girl. Her lower lip quivered as she help back her urge to weep. She forcefully gulped down her fear, and preceded ahead. Looking over her shoulder at the once joyful teacher of hers, she grasped the handles. Yui's right side was drenched in dark crimson, syrupy consistence, blood. It poured from her open wounds, pooling around her, and slowly dripping off the edges of the walkway. _Yui-sense, I promise you, I'll stay strong. For your sake, and everyone else! I won't let you down! _With determination, she yanked on the handles. The doors swung open, filling the empty school with faint, shimmering light from the outside.

She stepped in as the door's hinges, and decomposing wood creaked. In seconds, the doors behind her slammed shut. She nodded to herself, looking on into the distance. There stood a small childlike figure with blood rushing from an open wound on her head. _She must have been beaten several times with a blunt object to create that kind of damage._ The girl cried, and whimpered. Her agonizing weeps brimmed the whole hall. She ran foreword as boards under foot rattled. As she closed in, the figure disappeared, leaving the aroma of sweet caramel scent that began lingering through the halls. _I could have sworn that was Yuka...and she was crying for Mochida... _She sighed is displeasure to herself as boards underneath her began shaking. The tremendous tremor shook her off her feet deliberately. She fell to her hands, and knees as the building shook boards from above from there place. Planks, and rubble from the upper level fell around her. Small chunks of wood landed on her back as the tremor slowed down. She stood back to her feet as a familial voice approached her from behind.  
"Shinozaki? You alright?"  
She turned around suddenly, brushing the debris, and dust from her skirt. The male stood in front of her with a faint smile on his delinquent face. She held back her tears as she quickly wiped her eyes, "Kishinuma! Ye-yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered. His smile grew as he nodded, "good. Now, we've got to find the others, and find a way out of this hell hole," he said with determination in his voice. She nodded repeatedly, and headed foreword. They walked on, searching for their remaining friends, but with no sign of them. Corpses loitered the grounds as if they were decoration, or props. But these were no decoration, nor props. They were actual peoples' bones. _So many people haven't escaped here, are we...going to end up like them? _She cringed at the thought as she shook her head to herself. She looked up at the serious, solid reaction on Kishinuma's face. _He can stay so calm in this situation. He must be frighten by all this, but he's so determined. _She smiled widely as her face flushed a soft pinkish.

As they walked, his pace began slowing down until he was fully behind her. She looked over her shoulder as his eyes locked on to her. His eyes blank, and distant, staring right at her as if he was looking right through her. She hadn't noticed until he stumbled foreword the wicked smile on his face. With arms outstretched, he began at her with hysterical laughter. Looking ahead, she darted away from the mad man. _Kishinuma too? No, no! I can't take this anymore! _She ran as fast as her feet could carry her as he drunkenly ran after her, calling after her, "Shinooozaaaki, wait for me." She screamed, and yelped as her closed in on her, "n-no! Get away from me," she cried. In a heartbeat, he was behind her, wrapping his muscular arms around her abdomen, laughing frantically into her ear with muffled words following, "why would you want to get away?" She screamed as she felt the life slowly being squeezed from her body. "Please," she gasped as her mouth began to fill with her own saliva, "Ki-Kishinuma, let...go!" He pulled tighter as her agonizing screams grew louder. "Kishinuma," she wheezed as his grip began to loosen. She slowly slipped away as he studied her. She panted, and coughed as a male voice called out from in the distance.  
"Shinozaki! This way!"  
She stammered towards the voice in reluctance. _Is that..Mochida! _She ran faster, and faster every heartbeat, away from her attacker into the dark halls of the second floor.

Unaware, she ran into a somewhat, similar sized figure. She cupped her cheek in her hand as Ayumi dusted off her skirt, "I'm so sorry, huh? Class rep!" She looked up at the short haired girl, looking at her in disbelieve, and smiled "Nakashima!" She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She flung herself at her classmate as tears rushed their way out of her eyes, and began streaming down her supple cheeks. "Nakashima," she whimpered as Naomi patted her back softly. "There, there, we need to find the Seiko, and the rest, then find a way out of this place," she muttered in a calm, collective tone. Ayumi pulled herself together, wiping away remaining tears, and nodded. She felt at ease knowing someone she knew was at her side, someone she could trust. "Na-Nakashima? Have you seen Mochida, and where's Shinohara" she asked desperately. She shook her head followed by a mournful groan, "uh-huh, hopefully he's with Yuka, although, I've been hearing her voice on this floor. Seiko went out looking for her while I was resting. Seiko," her tone changed from uptight, and confident to a worried, saddened cry. "Me, and her got in a argument, and split up. I've been looking for her everywhere," she wailed. "That isn't good, we need to find her," she said with slight determination. With a respectful nod, they wandered ahead.

Naomi started turning the corner, but was interrupted from a surprising grab of her shoulder. Ayumi shook her head vigorously, gulping down, her bone dry throat aching for water as tears welded in her eyes, "I-I can't go that way. Su-Suzumoto she-she's," she stuttered. She looked on as the wave of rotting meat struck her fiercely. The image of the horrific seen that laid ahead was Suzumoto's splattered, and disembodied corpse. The slight thought of it made her stomach churn, tears made their way to the surface as she backed away from the corner. "I understand," she uttered softly. Tears forming in her eyes, she turned around, and looked towards the third floor stairway. Ayumi took the lead, and walked on towards the dark stairs. As they reached the top, Naomi's face lite up, "I was here with Seiko before, these are the restrooms. Shinozaki, you don't mind if I go, and...relief myself, do you," she mumbled as her face blushed bright red with embarrassment. She shook her head as her friend dashed ahead. _Hopefully, Nakashima doesn't mind if I scout around while she's...occupied. _She turned around, facing the stairs as large footsteps clopped their way up. She froze in fright as her attacker made his way up the stairs.  
"Ah, Shinozaki, you waited for me."  
In fear, she voided her bowels, and teared up. Tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall as she stepped backwards. He placed his hand on the doorway, drunkenly stepping towards her, "there's no where to run, Ayumi" he laughed crazily.

He dashed at her, grabbing her by her ponytails with his right hand, and covering her mouth, and nose with his left. Her muffled screams only made him laugh more. "Shinozaki, are you getting sleepy yet," he asked her desperately in a humorous tone. Her eyelids drooped as she slowly started slipping away into unconsciousness. The horrific screech from the girl's restroom jolted her back into reality. She whimpered as tears dripped down onto the backside of his hand. _That scream was Nakashima's! I need to get away! _She bite down on his palm as hard as she possible could. She could feel his warm blood quenching her thirst as it slid down her throat. He shrieked as he released her. She darted ahead, and towards the girl's bathroom. The eerie creaks of ropes filled the room, and nothing more. Shoes laid outside of the fourth stall as it's door was open. She cautiously paced on until she reached the horrific sight in front of her.

Shinohara. She hung in her noose, slowly swinging back, and forth. Her bloodshot, teary eyes stared, lifelessly down at her. Her mouth laid open agape from when gasping for air as her saliva gushed out, and dripped to the floor below. She voided her bowels in her last moments as well. Her production slowly slid down her supple thighs. She glanced back to the distressed, agonizing face of the young girl. She backed away as the stall on her right made its way open. She didn't want to look, but she did, and in front of her hung yet another lifeless friend. Her noose tied to the ceiling beam above as the chilling breeze continuously made her body swing. Her mouth open as droll, and saliva made its way down her chin. Her short bags covered her eyes as her head drooped low in shame. She grasped her head, letting out a high pitched shriek as her tears broke through _Yui-sensei, Suzumoto, Morishige, Kishinuma, Shinohara, and now Nakashima! I was just with her! I can't take this anymore! _She examined her body, but there was no sign of life. Every portion of body heat was completely gone, which significance that she hadn't just died, but yet a bit ago. _I was just with her though. Was it all my imagination? Was this school playing tricks on me?_

She darted away from her friends' stalls in panic. As she made her way to the stairwell a feminine, child's voice mumbled close behind her followed by a quick tug on her skirt, "Such a pity. Losing all your loved ones in here." She turned around quickly, noticing the small, female child ahead of her. _She... _Her short bangs reached across her forehead with small ponytails poking out from behind her shoulders. The dissected thing about her was that she had no left eye. Blood poured out from the socked, but nothing laid inside besides mush, and a gaping hole. The gushing crimson liquid soaked her blouse underneath the gory socked. Tiny beads of the syrupy consistence oozed from her mouth. Her tan school uniform, once, perfect, now drenched in her own blood, and covered in small rips, and tears. Her arms extended behind her back suppressing something from her. Blood stained her face as decoration from previous victims. She knew who the tiny girl was, and she wasn't going to say conceded about it. "Yu-Yuki," she exclaimed in disbelieve.

The girl tilted her head to the side slightly as she cracked a weak smile, "onee-chan," Her smile grew as simultaneous giggles crocked out from her. She grinned in relief, letting out a quiet sigh. _Maybe, Yuki can help me find Mochida, and get the hell out of here! _She cautiously took a few steps foreword as she knelt down, making eye contact with the lifeless child. She held no emotion as her eyes shifted to her abdomen. She placed her hand on her chilled shoulder, adjusting her hand until she had a grip on her.  
"Yuki, will you-,"  
Her words cut off from the hysterical laughter from the small child. Her smile fated into a wicked, crooked smirk that crossed across her face. She brought forth her right hand concealing a weapon. A pair of large sewing scissors, its blades deliberately covered in blood, while its handles were caked in the dried, sticky gory. She brought them closer, and closer until she felt the tip of the blades lightly touch her abdomen. She froze in fear as her eyes widened, and quiet whimpers choked there way out.  
"Ah ahh, Yu-Yuki..?"

With in seconds the girl welding the scissors was plunged deeply into her exposed abdomen. She deliberately began stabbing over, and over as her agonizing screams filled the floor. She fell in a hep, but the tiny girl was above her in a heartbeat. Her abdomen gushed out the deep syrupy substance as she begun digging the scissors into her deeply. She could feel the cold, sharp metal against her skin, slowly ripping through, scrapping out what internal organs that hadn't been turned to mush already. Her mouth filled quickly with blood, and vomit as she began coughing the liquids out onto her face. Her vision began to blur, and fill with the gory productions from her body. Blood dripped down her chin, and onto her neck, forming large, dark puddles of the substance. The pain was extricating, she couldn't think, let alone fight for her life, or what remained of it. Worst of all, she couldn't slip away into unconsciousness to avoid the pain. She yanked the blood soaked scissors out with astounding strength, and dug into her abdomen with her hand, pulling out chunks of meat, and intestines. As the world was fating away, she noticed Yuki above her voluntarily in her blood. She wore a blood stained red dress with plenty of rips, and tears. The little girl began to talk, but couldn't make out exactly what she said. She looked into her eyes, and quietly mumbled as she leaned in closer to her, "didn't I tell you to run next time you saw me?" She gasped as the world went black, and cold.

She awoke in panic with tears streaming down her cheeks, and sweat dripping off her forehead. She gasped, and panted, lifting up her blouse, and inspecting her abdomen. She gulped down hard followed by a sigh of appeasement."It was only a nightmare," she joked as she grazed her thumb under her eyes. _Although, their still...dead, and not coming back..._She wiped her sweat away from her brows as the tears preceded to make their way out. _They didn't deserve that! They were innocent, and decent people! Give them back to me! Yui-sensei, Suzumoto, Morishige, Shinohara, I promise I'll find a way to bring you back!_

* * *

"Yes, that's correct. I don't know what to do anymore. I've lost my bright, and cheery daughter," she whimpered, while nodding her shaky head, clutching the phone tightly in her hand as glistening tears filled her bloodshot eyes. "It's constant, too. It happens every night, and she talks about 'her' every chance she gets. She stands in the corner of her room as if talking to someone," she muttered. "but there's no one there." The masculine groans from behind the line made through as he grumbled his words strictly, "I understand, Mrs. Nakashima. At such a young age, many can feel a bit nostalgic. In this case how ever, you should bring her to see me as soon as possible."  
"Ah, yes, will do. I'm going to check on her, I'll let you go. Thank you for all your help," she said thankfully with slight regret in her tone. She ended her call, placing the phone down on the kitchen table as she sighed in a distressful manner. She stood from her chairs, and began her way towards the steps. She worked her way up the creaky stairs, and to her daughter's room. She cautiously laid a hand on the knob, slowly jolting the door open.

"N-Naomi," she muttered as the door's hinges creaked until the door was fully opened. She gasped, noticing the girl standing in the corner of her room, quietly whispering to herself in a monotone. _I've never seen her like this. What's happening to my dearest Naomi? _She entered her room unaware of her daughter's true behavior. "Naomi, w-who are you talking to," she questioned her nervously. She stood perfectly still, like a model, or statue as her words flew off her lips, "Seiko." She held back her gasps, and painful sighs as she moved closer to her, "and, what class is this Seiko in?" Her distant mumbles grew silent until she heard her answer, "2-9." The room grew utterly quiet as she let out a few misunderstood grumbles, "that class is a wonderful one, but ah, I don't know who-" her words were cut of from the low whisper groan. "Leave," she snapped in a angered tone.  
"Naomi-,"  
"I said get out," she shrieked as she turned around in a fit of rage. She backed away from her displeased daughter as she wailed, tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks quickly, "you don't believe me! Get out!" In horror, she dashed out of her room, cautiously shutting the door behind her. She could hear her daughter break out into a hysterical sob, crying out the mysterious girl's name repeatedly. Tears broke their way through, and slowly began dipping down her cheeks.

_N-Naomi, what's happening to you? What's happening to my dearest daughter? I don't understand why you do this? And who is this Seiko girl that you talk about? Is she a friend that moved away? Or, a childhood friend I don't know about? I don't understand this situation!_

* * *

_~I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have a lot of homework, then school activities, plus I'm trying to make some money for a PS Vita, and cosplay items. Not a long chapter? I wrote it the night before school, that's probably a reason. If you got confused, it was Ayumi dreaming about Heavenly Host. I know the darkened Kishinuma wasn't a part of Corpse Party, but Ayumi just thinks of Kishinuma as a weirdo. The second part is the first time Natsumi, Naomi's mother calls the therapist, so that's why I didn't add the cat in the pet store part. I was going to add a short part of Yoshiki, but I'm going to save that for a later chapter. I've also deiced to make my favorite couplings into their own stories/AUs. Well, maybe after I finish this. But if you have a favorite couple, tell me! Hope you liked this chapter! Took me awhile to type up! Mwah! Leave a review, follow the story, and hey, while you're at it, favor the story to! Until next time, deuces!~  
~UPDATE: I made A LOT of errors in this chapter, and wanted to fix 'em up! All my chapters are gonna be extra long now! Yay! The next one is a really short chapter, because I'm seriously going through writers block right now...Anyway, like I said above, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave review if you did! Oh, plus, I'm only gonna do Corpse Party stories on here, (maybe a few other ones to preoccupy my dumb ass) unless someone requests something else, but gonna do one shots, and AUs of my favorite parring(s), and all, so keep a look out for my other stories!~  
~YET ANOTHER UPDATE: If you're reading this, bad news? Maybe good news? I can't think of any new ideas for this story, basically writers block. If you'd like to help with ideas, HELP ME! but, I'm gonna take a short (short, like a week) break from writing **this **story. The good news part is that I'm gonna start writing out, and finishing AUs, coupling stories, and my newest story addition! Woo! So, until then, or until Chapter 7, I bid you a due. _


	7. Author's Note

_If you were thinking this was a new chapter, you were wrong._**I'm sorry that I haven't been posting chapters to this story, or any other story. I'm so, so sorry. I've been so busy with school, and academic activities. I haven't forgot about y'all, but give a girl some time. Plus, I could have a slight case of schizophrenia which isn't helping my insomnia, or depression at all. I'd rather not get in depth about it anyway, it's kinda personal, and hard to explain. I'll try posting chapters as soon as possible, if it takes over a month, I'm so, so sorry. Anyhow, just keep reading chapters 1-6 to catch up because by the time I post the next chapter, you'll be like "uh, what?" I've read the reviews, and I love what you guys think of it so far! Whoever leaves them, you deserve a very large cookie. Remember to give me some thoughts, fill my mind with your thoughts, please. Although I'm going through tough times, keep your sympathy, that is if you do care about it all, even a slight smidgen of care, and compassion? Well, that's it, don't exactly know how to finish this off. Bye?  
**


End file.
